


love is ...

by kmsggyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Sometimes Sad, sometimes not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsggyu/pseuds/kmsggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"woohyun is my left arm, and left leg - sometimes my right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. waking up

early morning light was something sunggyu disliked greatly. it was like some sort of curse that was brought upon him, to be awoken every morning due to a bright glaring light on his face. usually he would turn over and promptly ignore the evil shine. this morning however; was different. sunggyu couldn't just twist and roll over to face the opposite wall, not with a heavy arm over his waist and a body pressed against his back. it took the 27 year old a moment or two to realize that no, some stranger hadn't slipped their way into his bed, not unless nam woohyun was a stranger. he was most certainly not a stranger, by any means.

 

ever since sunggyu moved out of the dorm, he found it hard to actually move out of the dorm. sure, he could go live on his own, as most 27 year old's should, but that didn't stop sunggyu from going over to where the others lived as often as possible. his own apartment was rarely used in fact, only on nights when he figured his own apartment was closer than the others so he would end up crashing there instead. on nights like those, he usually awoke to a body pressed against his own and warm breath on his neck. he sometimes would regret giving woohyun a copy of the key to his apartment, because the other seemed to always appear when sunggyu was there.

 

he found himself not minding much though, after the third or forth time around, sunggyu actually got used to it. it was hard not too, seeing as that when he would sleep at the boys dorm, he would sleep in woohyun's room anyway. so really it was like waking up to a regular morning. the only difference is sunggyu had to wake up earlier than usual when he stayed at his own apartment, because he would head down to the dorm to wake the boys up. without sunggyu's morning calls, they'd likely never leave their beds.

 

so, with a long sigh, sunggyu slowly wormed his way out of woohyun's arms and sat up, stretching and yawning out. he heard a few pops and groaned lightly before slipping out of bed.

 

he glanced over towards woohyun, and took note of how the youngers face buried it's way into sunggyu's pillow, arms curling up to his chest; fingers twitching. he watched as woohyun buried himself in sunggyu's scent, and relaxed - a snore leaving him yet again. it made this weird warm feeling fill him up inside, right where his heart was. and sunggyu couldn't stop himself from walking over and carefully brushing the hair off of woohyun's cheek, and leaning down to press a feather light kiss.

 

" _idiot_ ,"

 

 


	2. disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's healthy to disagree sometimes.

to woohyun, it was normal for two people in a relationship to have their disagreements. a relationship where the two involved agreed on everything didn't seem too healthy, more planned out and not as passionate. at least that's how woohyun feels. with sunggyu, it was easy to talk comfortably, to speak his mind and leave his filter behind. but in doing so, woohyun occasionally let something slip past his lips that would cause sunggyu to frown and give him _that_ look, the look that clearly indicated he did not agree with what the younger vocal was saying at all. 

 

woohyun didn't like that look. 

 

when sunggyu would tell woohyun why his idea was flawed, woohyun wasn't able to just stand there and listen as his lover put him down, so of course he would retaliate why is idea was perfect. this usually caused the two of them to start raising their voices as their disagreement turned into an argument and dongwoo would have to step him and drag sunggyu away before the elder got violent. everyone knew of sunggyu's horrible temper, and he would often get physical.

 

woohyun would watch as his boyfriend as soothed by their rapper and howon would place a hand on woohyun's shoulder and let him know that it had gotten to _that point_. the point to where woohyun had his fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white; and he knew he would have thrown a punch if not for the interruption. he has to remind himself that he and sunggyu are passionate, even when arguing. 

they always made up though, later that night. woohyun would crawl into whichever bed sunggyu had thrown himself on and pull the elder  to his chest, he would whisper apologizes and place feather light kisses on the back of his leaders neck. sunggyu would then lean into his touch and also apologize, though his would come out more as a mumble; as the other never liked to admit he was wrong in anyway. 

 

 

it's normal, to woohyun at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these will gradually get longer so he prepared orz|


	3. missing you

the one bad thing about solo promotions, is probably the 'solo' part.

 

sunggyu remembers how it was the first time he went off on his own; 'Another Me' promotions were just as lonely. he remembers how the members would text him as often as they could but they had their own schedules to do, they didn't always have time talk to him. now, if he was with them then he wouldn't have to wait anxiously for a message from woohyun or dongwoo to see if the others were eating well and resting. 

 

his second solo album was a big hit, bigger than 'Another Me' had been. it might have been because of the help from jongwan hyung, and tablo hyung. or possibly because of how amazing the music was, or how captivation the music videos were. sunggyu wouldn't admit that people were excited to see him, per say. he never really held himself that high, never really thought he was that big of a deal. 

 

woohyun hated that. 

 the younger would go on and on about how sunggyu deserved it all. about how sunggyu's voice was what brought the fans to his album, not just the video or the lyrics. but his voice, him in general. woohyun would go on saying that sunggyu himself was beautiful, and would quickly catch attention. for his talent, looks, and personality. 

 

 

woohyun thought so highly of him.

 

it was when he thought of woohyun, did he feel the most alone. he was used to having his best friend, his lover, along side him. he was used to the greasy smiles and the fleeting touches. he was used to the private stares and he gazes that promised him more to come. without him, sunggyu felt off.

 

he missed woohyun.

 

 

sunggyu leaned against the dressing room wall, he'd be filming with 'Hello Councilor' today. the last time he was on the show; woohyun had been right beside him. so it made sunggyu miss the other lead vocal even more. his lips turned down into a frown and he reached for his phone again. woohyun had yet to reply to his message, which was making him feel even worse. sure, it was a simple 'i'll see you at home'. but woohyun usually answered right away, and sunggyu needed that answer. he didn't even specify if it was sunggyu's apartment or the dorms that he would see woohyun at. wouldn't the other want to know? a frustrated sigh left his lips and he slid his phone back into his pocket.  
  
"five minutes, sunggyu sii." a feminine voice sounded from behind the door.

 

"alright,"  
  
  
sunggyu pushed off the door and made his way over to the mirror in the room. he stared at the bb cream littering his cheeks, the hiding all his blemishes and flaws. his gaze took in his appearance entirely and he wondered if woohyun would be watching the program later. he wondered if woohyun remembered. but then he figured the younger probably did, woohyun was good at remembering things.

 

except to text back.

 

a knock to his door alerted sunggyu that it was time to head to set, and he checked his phone once more before turning it on silent and heading out. oh well, he'd check it again when the program was done filming.

 

of course, unknown to sunggyu, his phone received a message three minutes later.

 

>  
> 
> _**from: namu** _
> 
> _**yaaahh good luck today! don't do anything to stupid i won't be there to bail you out this time and be cute! you'll give the show ratings like crazy! lets go to your apartment i miss my gyu hyung~~~** _

 


	4. affection

woohyun loved to show affection, it wasn't a secret. he loved to throw hearts at inspirits and back hug the other members, he liked to call his mother and tell her how much he loved and missed her. but most of all, he loved showing his affection to kim sunggyu; who usually isn't one for it( or so he says). he loved to hold the others hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tight. woohyun would steal a kiss or two before loading into the van to head to practice, or maybe just reach out and place his hand on sunggyu's shoulder as the other sat in the passenger seat.

when they were out in front of the world, his little displays of affection were kept to a minimum. he was able to steal a hug or two, maybe lay on him a little - and sometimes during concerts he could stick even closer. but he had to keep himself from stepping over the line of 'too much'. sunggyu would give him a look though, when he felt the younger should stop. and woohyun would.

 

when they were alone though, well it was entirely different. alone, on woohyun's bed, he was allowed to touch everywhere and anywhere he wanted. he was allowed to lowering his hands to sunggyu's hips as the elder sat on his lap; allowed to place tender kisses along his jaw. woohyun was allowed to show his affection in anyway he wanted when they were alone, and while they were alone sunggyu showed it right back. 

 

sunggyu loved when woohyun would guide his hands to his chest, and give him free reign. and woohyhun knew sunggyu loved to trace his fingers over every dip and curve woohyun had; he knew this because he knew sunggyu so well. knew everything there is to know about the man.

 

like, he knows that if you kiss the junction between his neck and shoulder; the elder will whimper, and twitch slightly. if you nip the skin on his collar, sunggyu will moan and reach out to grab your arms. if you squeezed his ass? a gasp and a curse. he knew every little spot that loved to be touched, kissed and abused in the heat of passion. sometimes he wondered if he knew sunggyu's body better than he knew his own.

 

those nights when they're alone, woohyun's affection is tripled. he pours it all into sunggyu in that one night, because who knows when they'll be able to do so again. they connect, move against each other and whisper words of love, of promise. woohyun thinks in these moments, sunggyu is truly relaxed; all the stress just flows away with each thrust, each kiss, each tug and pull.

 _it's_ _the perfect stress relief_ , woohyun would joke. sunggyu would hit his arm, and tell him _to go to sleep_ while woohyun cuddled close and _laugh_. 

**Author's Note:**

> woogyu drabbles basically.


End file.
